All Eyes On Me
by BobWhite
Summary: Full summary inside. R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Mutants have been accepted around the world as equals to humans. No one is trying to kill them anymore, no one wants them dead. But for some, it is a constant reminder that they will never really be human. What happens when Logan, Bobby and Rogue are assigned to the 15th to help with fighting skills? Will a mutant among the cops be brought out into the open? And why does she not use her skills or powers as she calls them to help with her job?

**The Assignment:**

**New York City:**

Logan, Bobby and Rogue had been called into Storm's office. She had taken over for Professor Xavier after his death and had decided to keep the school open for all those that wanted to feel safe in world that was almost unforgiving. Storm had been talking with two ranking police officers who seemed to know that the only way for there officers to get better at there jobs was to have a few mutants on there side. The officer's names were Frank Best and Elaine Peck, the woman being of higher rank than the man.

The three nodded at the two officers and then sat down and waited to hear what they had been called into the office for. Superintendent Elaine Peck wanted to know if they would go back up to Canada with them and help the members of the 15th with some fighting skills. They would be working for the 15th and would get paid to do so. New rookies were coming that week and they wanted the 15th to be in top shape for the next year.

Logan, Bobby and Rogue agreed that they would come up for the next few months and teach the rookies and senior officers alike how to fight with there heads and not there guns. But since the three had classes of there own to teach, they would need someone to take over there classes. Storm let them know that that was not a problem and people were already lining up to take shifts teaching the kids in there absence.

**15****th**** District:**

Two days later, Logan, Bobby and Rogue followed Superintendent Peck and Srgt. Best up to Toronto and into the 15th District. They could tell right away that this was going to be a hard experience on everyone. Then the eyes of one of the new rookies caught the eyes of all three of the mutants' eyes. She seemed different then the rest of the cops in the building and they could tell that she was trying her best to hide a gift she had been born with.

All three mutants knew what it felt like to hide there identity. Logan could heal himself and had claws that extended from his hands; Bobby could freeze things with a touch of his hands or a small blow of air from his lips; and Rogue could temporarily take the gift of another mutant and use it to either save someone's life or stop them from doing anything bad.

They looked at the girl who soon averted her eyes and then everyone was told to go into the Parade Room where Best and Peck had wandered into with the three mutants. The rookie was among four others who walked in and sat next to each other but she kept her eyes averted from the three. That's when Superintendent Peck started talking.

"So, you all are probably wondering what I am doing here. Well here is the answer. Next to both Best and I are three mutants who over the next couple months will help you with some fighting skills. They have all had some experience in fighting as the world was shown a few years ago. Mutants are just as equal as humans are so they will be working one on one with some of you to get your skills honed. We have made a list of who will go first and they are last years Rookies. So without any further hindrance by my part, I would like to introduce you to Logan, Bobby and Rogue. They will be your teachers for the next few months." _Everyone clapped except the rookie who had averted her eyes. She seemed too afraid to clap; probably afraid her gifts would come out into the open._

"Now, under these circumstance and because such a small group will be starting out, we have set up the exercise room to the liking we were told would be okay. Anything you would like to say Professors?" _Best asked the three._

The Rookie:

"We want her to be in the first group as well." _Bobby pointed to the rookie they had seen the first few seconds they had been in the Barn._

"New rookies are next week. She can wait till then."

"We want to see her fighting skills right now, if she's up to the challenge." _Rogue said._

"Why would I want to fight a bunch of mutants like you? I know what you are capable of; it would be an unfair fight."

"You think so, Miss…" _Logan began._

"That's Officer Jacobson." _Williams said._

"I can speak for myself."

"Alright then, what's your first name Officer Jacobson?" _Logan asked._

"Chloe, Chloe Jacobson."

"Alright Chloe, I bet you one hundred dollars that you can't throw me across the room in the next twenty-five seconds."

"Why twenty-five?"

"Twenty seconds. Come on, times ticking. You know I bet she really is just normal. I mean what kind of mutant hides from humans nowadays. What do you say, Bobby, Rogue?" _Logan continued. He knew what he was doing. He was pissing me off. No one knew what I was capable of and I had planned to keep it that way._

"You see that's where you're wrong Professor. I don't throw people, I…well, I do this…" _I said as I raised my hand directly at him and the next thing everyone knows, he's in the air and I'm kicking the door to the Parade open and then he's at the other end of the Barn on the ground._ "And that's not all I can do. You should see what I used to do for a living. If you think this is bad, you haven't seen what the military used to make me do. Why do you think I never use my powers? They are way too dangerous. People get hurt everytime I use them. They are not worth it to use them. People die when I use them; people get hurt and then they run out of your lives like you were some kind of monster or sell you to the military to be a guinea pig, to be poked and prodded like you meant nothing, like you were nothing and never would be. I became a cop so I would never have to use my powers for anything. But thanks to you I can't be a cop anymore. For once in your pathetic lives, try and stay out of everyone else's lives. Maybe, just maybe we don't want you in them." _I yelled and ran for the locker room. Ten minutes later I ran out of the locker room and out the main doors. I had to get away. I had used my powers and they would know. They would track me here and they would make sure I never used them again. They would kill me!_

Before It's Too Late:

"Well, that didn't go as well as I planned it to."

"Yea, I'll say, and you owe us one hundred dollars. She threw you across the room so fast it must have been a record. But I don't get it. I thought all the mutants with magnetic powers had been locked up or at least the last of the magnetic mutants had been given the drug. Why would she risk using her gift knowing that the military and everyone behind them would just hunt her down and most likely kill her?" _Rogue finished._

"You think she's going to run, don't you?" _Bobby asked._

"That's a safe bet. Magnetic gifted mutants are really liked in the world. They can do more harm then good if they don't keep there tempers in check. That's why the others were forced to take the shot and if they refused and ran, they were hunted down and killed. We have to find her before they find her. We need to get her to the school where she'll be safe. Sorry Superintendent, this take precedence over the fighting courses you wanted us to teach. We really need to find her."

"That's fine because we really still want her to be a cop. The fact that she was hiding it from us to stay one step ahead of being killed I get, but I don't think that was her only 'gift' as you guys call them. I think she's more 'gifted' then you all know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She went to school with Gail here and she was always around some kind of light, like it was some kind of protective shield for her or something. She is one very gifted girl and I think there are reasons the military wants her alive and not dead. Like she said, she was sold as a young child to the military but when she was fourteen she was able to get away and be adopted by a very nice couple who took her in despite her gifts. You…we need to find her now!"

"Thanks for the support, but we can find her faster. We just need to make a call."


End file.
